It is known that a multiplicity of components which require cooling exist in vehicles. These are, in particular, electric components which are subjected to a heating process as a result of their electric operation. Components are provided here which are cooled both in a passive way and in an active way. Active cooling is usually ensured by way of active ventilation, in particular in the case of electric components. Fans of this type are provided with fan impellers which provide forced convection of air flow which is sucked in and conveyed further. In other words, fans of this type serve to suck in air from a cooler location and to convey said air, which is cooler in relation to the component to be cooled, onto the cooling surfaces of said component.
It is disadvantageous in the known solutions that the mounting of fans of this type usually takes place directly within the vehicle. This therefore means that the fan is fastened directly to the vehicle and, from there, provides the desired forced convection air flow onto the component to be cooled. This comprises a plurality of disadvantages. Firstly, there is an increased complexity for relative positioning here between the fan on one side and the surface to be cooled of the component to be cooled on the other side. For this purpose, additional guide surfaces and/or guide plates are frequently used, in order for it to be possible to also guide the air flow in a desired way with precise targeting onto the component to be cooled. A further disadvantage is the high complexity with regard to the acoustic damping which has to be carried out. Fans necessarily have a rotating component, namely the fan impeller. Said rotation which can be provided by way of a corresponding rotary bearing apparatus necessarily leads to acoustic emissions which can possibly be perceived to be disadvantageous in the vehicle. In order to avoid this, high complexity with regard to installation space, material and weight is necessary, in order for it to be possible to provide corresponding damping.